The present invention relates to tension rods for mounting shower curtains or the like and more particularly to means for mounting suction cups at each end of a tension road to enhance the engagement between the rod and the surface to which it is mounted, thereby increasing the amount of weight which the rod can hold.
Tension rods for mounting shower curtains and window curtains are well known in the art. They are wisely used because they are easy to install. No mounting hardware or special skill is required for the installation. They are also adjustable to accommodate a wide range of different size installation sites.
A typical tension rod consists of two hollow tubular sections, one of which is slightly smaller in diameter than the other such that it can be telescopically received within the other section. The sections can be moved relative to each other to alter the length of the rod, and then locked in position by rotating one section relative to the other, when the desired length is obtained.
In order to increase the frictional engagement between the rod and shower enclosure surface or window opening surface, a rubber tip is often used at either end of the rod. The rubber tip also reduces the possibility that the end of the rod will mar the surface which it engages.
Rods used to mount shower curtains are often situated between tiled surfaces in shower or bathtub enclosures. Because such surfaces are usually smooth, suction cups have been mounted on the ends of the rod to enhance the engagement between the rod and the tile surfaces to which the rod is mounted. The result is to increase the weight which the rod can carry, an important feature because the weight of a shower curtain greatly increases when it becomes wet. See, for, example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,726 to Schweers.
The present invention relates to a novel means for mounting a suction cup to the end of a tension rod which makes the product inexpensive to fabricate and easy to assemble. At the same time, it provides a strong base for the suction cup which permits the rod to support heavier loads.
It is, therefore, a prime object to provide a tension rod with suction cups which are mounted on the rod ends in a novel manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tension road with suction cups which are mounted to the rod by mounting means which provides a strong base for the suction cups permitting the rod to support a heavier load.
In accordance with the present invention, a tension rod for mounting a shower curtain or the like is provided. The rod includes first and second tubular sections movable relative to each other to adjust the length of the rod. Each section has an end. Means are adapted to be received on each of the section ends for mounting a suction cup. The suction cup mounting means includes a body having a generally cylindrical recess for receiving the rod section and an end part having a generally planar exterior end surface with an opening. A suction cup for each end is provided including a cup portion, a head portion and a neck connecting the head portion and the cup portion. The head portion is larger than the opening. The head portion is received through the opening such that the cup portion is proximate the end surface.
The suction cup neck is approximately the same size as the end surface opening. The end surface opening is preferably round. The suction cup neck is preferably generally cylindrical.
The head portion includes an arcuate surface. The arcuate surface facilitates insertion of the head through the opening.
The mounting means body includes an exterior surface. The exterior surface has a circumferential recess.
Preferably, the end part is larger than the remainder of the body of the mounting means. The end part is generally circular. The end surface is also generally circular.